


Cold Morning

by CodePeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodePeach/pseuds/CodePeach
Summary: Oikawa was shaking because the morning was too cold. So Iwa-chan find a way to warm him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 23





	Cold Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk.  
> 4th work in Archieve of our Own.  
> 🔞🔞🔞

"I-iwa chan" it was 5:00 AM. Oikawa is shaking, it's too cold. 

"It's t-too cold for m-me, Iwa-c-chan" he said. 

Iwaizumi gave his blanket to Oikawa and hugged him with his arms. 

Oikawa needs it. He loves Iwaizumi's hug, the warm it gives. He rest his head to Iwa's chest loving how broad it is.

An idea popped to Iwa's head. 

"Love, I knew how to make you warm" he said confusing Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan, I'm shaking a-again" Oikawa said as Iwa broke the hug.

Iwa lead Oikawa to the end of the bed.

"You face the ceiling but let you head fall down" Oikawa was having idea on what his boyfriend wanted.

"Iwa-chan what a-are you planning?" Iwa kissed before leaving the bed and positioning in front of Oikawa.

"Here Baby" he inserted his dick in Oikawa's cold mouth.

"Ah, fuck love" Iwa can feel the coldness of Oikawa's mouth as Oikawa just let him fuck his mouth.

Every thrust, Iwa rolls his head back. He started thrusting faster.

Oikawa loved Iwa, his dick was too big. But he can manage it. Iwa's dick going in and out his mouth.

"Oh come on, Iwa-chan, faster" he said looking into Iwa whose eyes were closed.

With that, Iwa started thrusting faster, feeling every bit of pleasure.

"Open wide love" he said as he thrust deeply, feeling Oikawa's throat.

With that, he continue thrusting faster, that saliva fell from Oikawa's mouth.

"Oh fuck, I'm coming" he said as he rammed his dick faster. And with one deep thrust, he came.

"You're so good, Iwa. I love you" Oikawa as he swallow Iwa's cum.

"Let's go baby" Iwaizumi said, lifting Oikawa to the bathroom.

He turned the heater on. 

"We can't be finished without you coming, love" Iwa said hugging Oikawa from the back.

Iwa started pumping Oikawa's dick.

"Oh my, I-iwa-chan" Oikawa said rolling his head back his lips greeted by Iwa's.

"Faster, Iwa, please" Oikawa said as he continue to kiss his boyfriend.

Iwa started stroking him faster. 

"I-iwa-chan I'm near" Oikawa said as he close his eyes.

"Oh, Iwa, fuck" his cum splattered to the floor.

Iwa cleaned Oikawa. Bathing every part of his body.

"You should wear the hoodie I gave you, Love" Iwa said as he picked clothes from their Cabinet.

"Pajama and socks, Iwa-chan" Oikawa said wearing his boxers.

"Here" Iwa said giving Oikawa the clothes.

"Iwa, wear long sleeves it's cold out here in the balcony!" Oikawa yelled as he waited in the balcony. Iwa was making coffee for them.

"I'm good I can handle it" he handed Oikawa his coffee. 

Iwa made Oikawa sit in between of his legs. Hugging Oikawa from the back.

He started planting kisses to Oikawa's face.

"I love you, I love you, I love you Oikawa Tooru" he said in between of kisses.

"Iwaaaaa" Oikawa said feeling Iwa's lips.

Iwa sips from his coffee as Oikawa started to hug him infront.

Oikawa kissed Iwa's neck, cheek, nose, and lips.

"I love you too, Iwa-chan he smiled widely before kissing Iwa deeply and resting his head to Iwa's shoulder.

And that's what happened to Iwaizumi and Oikawa's cold morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.


End file.
